Hawaii Vacation
by deltat14191318
Summary: Bo-bobo and his friends are going to Hawaii for vacation. But, will be relaxing? Or just another crazy adventure? Find out!


Hawaii Vacation

_On the Plane..._

Bo-bobo: I can't wait to go to Hawaii!

Don Patch: Me, too!

Jelly: Me, three! It'll be so much fun!

Don Patch: Right!

Torpedo Girl: And romantic! Because I am a torpedo!

Softon: (sighs)

Beauty: (sleeping in Gasser's shoulder)

Gasser: (thinking) I guess she's tired. For this vacation, I want to have my first kiss with Beauty. It'll be at sundown and it'll be romantic. I can't wait. I'll take her somewhere so beautiful that it'll be a perfect place for just the two of us. With no Bo-bobo, no Don Patch, and the others interrupting, it'll be peace and quiet. (chuckles)

Beauty: Huh? Have we land to Hawaii yet?

Gasser: Almost. You can go back to sleep if you want.

Beauty: Okay... (goes back to sleep)

Bo-bobo: I want to go deep-sea diving!

Don Patch: I want to go sky-diving!

Jelly: I want to relax under the sun so I can get a tan!

Gasser: You're going to melt under the sun!

Trio: One awesome vacation ever! That's what I want to say! Huh?!

Bo-bobo: i want to say it!

Don Patch: No! It'll be me!

Jelly: No! I'll say it!

Trio: (groans)

Gasser: (sighs)

Announcer: Attention, vacationers! We have landed in Hawaii! So, aloha!

Bo-bobo: Aloha?!

Gasser: (reading book) It means ''hello, goodbye, and I love you''.

Don Patch: Cool!

Jelly: It has three meanings!

Gasser: (sighs)

_At the Airport..._

Girl: Aloha! Welcome to Hawaii!

Girl 2: We're so glad you came!

Hatenko: Of course.

Girl 3: we're here to take you to your hotel room. Please come this way.

Everyone: Okay!

Beauty: It's so beautiful!

Gasser: It is, huh?!

Beauty: I can't wait to see the wildlife with my new camera and video recorder!

Gasser: Yeah...

Bo-bobo: A limo?!

Don Patch: We're like celebrities here!

Jelly: Let's hop in!

Everyone: Right! (goes inside limo)

_At the Hotel..._

Girl: this is our five-star hotel!

Girl 2: It's called the Starlight Moonlight Hotel!

Girl 3: It's the most famous hotel in all of Hawaii!

Bo-bobo: Wow...

Don Patch: Amazing!

Jelly: (goes inside hotel) Look inside!

Torpedo Girl: It's even more amazing than ever!

Beauty: Cool...!

Clerk: Are you here for the signing up?

Bo-bobo: Yes! We will like to sign in and a room!

Clerk: Sure thing! I'll just get your room keys and you need this paper, please?!

Don Patch: I'll do it! (signs paper)

Clerk: Let me... Huh?! This isn't a signature. It's a picture.

Don patch: That's my signature!

Beauty: Seriously?!

Clerk: Um... I'll take it anyway... Here's your room keys...

Bo-bobo: Thank you...

Clerk: You're welcome...

_Upstairs..._

Don Patch: Do you know which door is which?!

Softon: I already made a list. I separate the rooms into two and we are going to be separate by age.

Don Patch: Age?!

Hatenko: Yes. Bo-bobo and I will take this one. Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler will take the second one.

Don Patch: That's unfair!

Jelly: Yeah!

Hatenko: Stick with it.

Sofotn: Anyway, Degakuman and Torpedo Girl will take the third one. And Beauty and Gasser will take the fourth one. That means I will be alone.

Beauty: Okay!

Gasser: Now, let's get unpack!

Everyone: Right! (goes into rooms)

Beauty: Wow... Look at this view!

Gasser: It's beautiful, isn't it?

Beauty: Yeah...! So pretty...!

Gasser: (chuckles) Huh? A pink flower? This must be one of the flowers here. (picks out flower) (puts it on Beauty's head) There.

Beauty: Huh? It's so pretty.

Gasser: It's for you.

Beauty: (hugs Gasser) Thanks, Gas-can! You're the best friend I ever have!

Gasser: (hugs Beauty) You're welcome... Beauty?

Beauty: (stops hugging Gasser) Yeah?

Gasser: Tonight, I want to take you out on a date.

Beauty: Really?

Gasser: Yeah. I'll take you somewhere that Bo-bobo and the others will not bother us.

Beauty: That's so kind of you!

Gasser: I know! (chuckles)

Bo-bobo: Beauty?! Gasser?!

Don Patch: Are you done?!

Jelly: We want to see Hawaii!

Together: Okay!

Gasser: I'll see you tonight.

Beauty: Alright. (chuckles)

Together: (leaves room)


End file.
